Drabbles
by PlayTheGame
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Triple H and Stephanie McMahon both in character and out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - So this is the result of a stupid conversation I had with Kristen (HHHereComesTrouble) who is also posting her own set of these. We basically picked 5 prompts for the other to write on. Some are funny, some are serious and some are just plain retarded **cough** Titanic **cough**. Anyways, these are the 5 she picked for me. I might add to this in the future and please, if any of you see something that you'd like me to write on, don't be afraid to make a request. I'm open to suggestions for drabbles, one shots or full length stories all the time. I don't bite...hard ; ) **_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**PS - Read Kristen's too because they rock plz. **_

* * *

Close Proximity

The arena was empty save for the handful of agents and personnel hovering around the ring and entrance area. It was Tuesday, the giant and infamous Smackdown OvalTron looming over everyone below. The doors would open in a couple of hours and the empty silence of the arena would be replaced by rabid and excited fans.

Inside the ring, Stephanie McMahon rubbed her clammy palms against her black track pants and licked her lips in concentration. She could do this. She pretty much had to in order to _not_ embarrass herself in front of Paul. He stood across from her, watching….and waiting, before his lips curled into a smirk.

"I can just picture JR calling your match. _And the billion dollar princess has gone static! She ain't moving, King! Bah gawd what's going on here!_"

Stephanie instantly burst out laughing at his over the top impersonation of WWE's most beloved commentator. Making her laugh wasn't going to make this any easier. She was nervous as hell, even more so because it was him. When she had asked if he would help teach her some moves and how to work a match, she hadn't thought of how close it would bring them and not just on an emotional level but a physical level too. Their bodies rubbing together, his cologne invading her senses and his deep voice in her ear were all unexpected yet highly enjoyable perks that came with the job so to speak.

"Come on, Steph. _Focus_."

This time his tone was serious and encouraging. Her blue eyes caught his gaze and suddenly she felt like she could take on the world. With a determined grunt, she planted her feet firmly before taking off and running at him full force. She crashed into his torso sending them both tumbling in a heap to the mat. A few moments passed where neither of them said a word. Stephanie found herself getting lost in his eyes, the feel of his heartbeat right under her making it hard to breathe. His hands gently pressed into her hips, an absolutely sizzling expression on his face before he pushed her away and helped her back to her feet.

Paul awkwardly cleared his throat and tried to reign in his wandering mind. He had taken liberties there with his hands on her hips like that. What the hell? He wasn't too hard on himself though because he got the feeling that she liked it. In fact, he was beginning to think that she liked it when he touched her inside the ring or out. And he liked it too. A lot. Teaching her how to wrestle was going to be the death of him. It was simply torturous to be so close to something you wanted yet could simply never have.

With a thin veil of tension, sexual or otherwise, beginning to descend upon them, Stephanie took it upon herself to speak up. Wringing her hands nervously, she took a step towards him and ran her hand along his forearm without even realizing she was doing it. "Was that ok?"

"It was great." His eyes were gentle and tone soft. "You can definitely use that in your matches. Nice and easy, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now I'll show you probably the most basic wrestling hold of all time; the sleeper." He swallowed the tiny lump in his throat and stepped behind her. For a moment he just took her in. She smelled incredible and her hair was so soft, tickling his chin and then his mouth as he tugged her into him and brought his arms around her.

Stephanie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding at the feel of his hard chest pressing into her from behind. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She could feel him everywhere. His arms moved slowly, snaking their way up and around her neck until he had her gently locked in the hold.

"I'm not going to apply any pressure but this is all you have to do. You go behind, grab on to their neck like this and then act like you're trying to choke the life out of them." Paul released his grip and let his hands trail down her sides, not quite ready to stop touching her yet. Her head suddenly turned, bringing their faces close, so close that their lips were almost touching. What the hell were they doing? They were in the middle of the ring for Christ sakes. Anybody could see them. It didn't seem to matter as her deep blue eyes drew him in.

"Anything else?"

It took everything he had not to kiss her, everything and then some. His darkened hazel eyes held her gaze for a few smouldering seconds longer until he was forced to break contact before he did something stupid. Or maybe it wouldn't be so stupid. Their chemistry was evident and oh so very tangible. He felt it and he knew she did too. It was there whether they wanted it to be or not. Unfortunately they could just never act on it. Finally removing his hands from her waist and stepping back to put some distance between them again, he slowly shook his head as an almost defeated smile tugged at his lips. "I think that's enough for today."

"I don't."

"It has to be."

Her blunt remark and the look in her eyes was almost enough to make him forget where they were. Almost. But they couldn't do this no matter how much they wanted to. The next time she asked for help with moves, he'd seriously have to consider the consequences. Put simply, he wasn't sure he could maintain control if this happened again. Not when he wanted her with everything he had.


	2. Meeting Through a Dating Site

Dating Site

He couldn't believe he had let his sister talk him into this. Match dot com. Fucking match dot com! She had even taken the liberty of setting up his profile complete with picture and his net worth, something that he instantly demanded she take down, the picture too. The whole reason he couldn't hold a relationship was because every woman who was interested in him turned out to be a gold digging bitch. He loved his job. Running a highly successful health club chain, Levesque Training Systems or LTS as it was later shortened to, was all he ever wanted to do. But his success had ended up biting him in the ass when it came to his love life. Nobody would suspect somebody like him to turn up on a dating site or at least he hoped they wouldn't. He swore if anybody he knew saw him on this thing he would die a horrible death. From the looks of things it didn't seem to be working anyways. He suspected that had something to do with the fact that he didn't have a picture. Everybody else had one and as morbid curiosity got the better of him, he began to scroll down the page, cringing and snickering at the things people were saying about themselves.

_Bill. Aged 54. Recently divorced. Investment banker. 5 kids. 2 dogs. A summer house in the Hamptons. Loves swimming and tennis. _

Holy fuck could this guy be any more boring? Wait! He found Bill's perfect match.

_Mary. Aged 49. Recently divorced. Housewife. 2 kids. 5 dogs. A summer house in Boca. Loves sailing and squash. _

Bill and Mary would no doubt find ever lasting happiness from those riveting descriptions. With a frown he clicked on his own profile and chewed on his lip as he read through.

_Paul. Aged 35. _

Wow, he was super interesting. Was it any bit of wonder he didn't have any likes or hits or whatever the fuck they were called? He sounded like a boring piece of shit. Maybe he should call his sister up and get her to fix this thing after all. So help him but his ego was starting to bruise. If Bill and Mary could get 100 people interested in them then so could he. With a long pull of the beer in his free hand, he was just about to close the screen when he saw a flashing box at the bottom right hand corner.

Click.

_**SMCT: Hello**_**.**

Hello? Seriously, hello? Who the hell was this and why were they starting a private message conversation with him?

_**LTSYS: Hello…..**_

_**SMCT: I'm going to take a wild guess from your profile page that you want to be here as much as I do.**_

That made him smirk. This chick was funny, well; at least he hoped she was a chick.

_**LTSYS: What? You don't think I sound like a spectacularly riveting person? I'm offended.**_

_**SMCT: I think you sound just as spectacularly riveting as I do actually.**_

Paul quickly clicked on her name, opening her profile page in a new window and started chuckling at what he saw.

_Stephanie. Aged 29. Business woman. Doesn't want to be here. Forced by friends. Don't contact me. _

Alright, that actually had him cracking up. But it begged the question, why was she talking to him?

_**LTSYS: Aren't we fantastic? By the way, I was forced by my sister. Great, isn't it, having a bunch of nosy fuckers force you to do stupid shit?**_

He sent the message, read over it and then frowned. Jesus he was a myopic son of a bitch. If this was the first impression he made on women then was it any bit of wonder he was still single? There was an extended length of time that passed with no reply. Great, he scared her off already.

_**SMCT: I like you. **_

_**SMCT: I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you…if meeting over the internet counts and I'm not sure that it does but it's still nice.**_

Paul grinned at her message. He had a feeling this Stephanie was just as sarcastic as he was and yeah….he kinda liked it.

_**LTSYS: Are you asking me on a date already? You move fast, Stephanie. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with you.**_

_**SMCT: Most people can't. **_

_**LTSYS: I'm not most people. **_

_**SMCT: Who are you then?**_

_**LTSYS: I'm Paul, forced here by his sister and spectacularly riveting, remember?**_

Sitting on her sofa with a glass of wine and laptop resting on her knee, Stephanie McMahon smiled a genuine smile. She had no idea what the hell had possessed her to contact this Paul but she was sure as hell happy that she had. Call it stupid but she actually felt a bit of a spark, well, as much of a spark as you can get through flirty online banter with a complete stranger.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all? At the very least she had some wiseass to waste the rest of her evening sparring with. And at the most...well…..there was plenty of time for that.


	3. Invisible

Invisible

She sat at the front of the table, her light pink knit sweater adding a feminine touch to the testosterone filled room. All around her stood the superstars of the WWF, each of them either listening intently to her father as he rambled on or putting in a good effort of at least looking like it. Her blue eyes skimmed around the room nervously. Sometimes she questioned why she was even here; the irony of Stephanie McMahon questioning her position in the company. She wasn't Shane. She'd never be one of the boys. Everybody in the locker room treated her like she had the plague. It was disheartening to have such a passion for the wrestling business yet be unable to share it with anyone outside her immediate family. Nobody talked to her because they were too afraid to take the risk. She was the boss's daughter after all. One wrong word, one slip up and she'd go running to daddy. That's what everybody thought anyway but it couldn't be any further from the truth. Was it too much to ask for a little friendship? God she felt pathetic even thinking the question. She caught the gaze of Sean Waltman who was slouching at the back of the room and managed a small smile. He simply turned his head and ignored her. Surprise surprise. People couldn't even bother themselves to acknowledge her. How wonderful.

"So to cut a long story short, Russo is gone and we're in the shits for this storyline. We don't know what we're going to do so any suggestions are more than welcome at this stage."

Her father's question went unanswered, just as she knew it would….that was, until a gravelly voice spoke up from the opposite side of the table.

"Actually, Vince? I think….I think I might have something."

All eyes curiously turned to the owner of the voice, none of them more interested than Stephanie. Somebody was actually going to contribute something to _her_ storyline? She couldn't believe it and was even more stunned when she saw who it was.

"What you got, Hunter?"

Paul cleared his throat. "Well, you and I are currently in the middle of a feud together. And I'm looking for a way to get at you, to really get under your skin, right? So I thought that it would really be something if instead of just letting the whole Stephanie Test wedding angle fall to pieces, how about Triple H marries Stephanie first and that's how he sticks it to you?"

The entire room fell silent, not quite sure how to take the suggestion or how the boss himself would take it. Stephanie almost choked. Triple H marry her? That would mean working with one of the top guys on the show.

"Fuck, that's brilliant," Vince stated, almost in disbelief. "I mean that is _really_ good, don't you think, Steph?"

Stephanie smiled at her father and nodded her head. "I….I think it's great. It's the perfect way to add some heat to your feud and to get us out of this mess at the same time." As the last word left her mouth, she felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her head and turned to find Hunter looking at her and…..smiling. He was smiling at her, hell, he was holding eye contact with her and for some reason, she could feel her cheeks start to grow hot. Her head dipped slightly but she held his gaze and smiled back, fully expecting him to look away but he didn't. Instead his smile only got bigger and she suddenly felt the urge to giggle.

"But how are you gonna marry her? Surely she isn't just going to agree to it when she's already with me?"

Paul avoided rolling his eyes at Andrew Martin's question. The guy was talking as if it were real. This was wrestling, any reason would be good enough and he just happened to have the perfect one. "That's right. But she won't agree, she'll be unconscious. You see, everything will go ahead with the wedding like normal. But we have a Raw coming up in Las Vegas so I thought that we could do a thing where it's Stephanie's bachelorette party and she's out with friends drinking and whatever. Long story short, she gets her drink mickied by a guy sent there by me. He takes her to my car and we go to a drive through wedding and get married. Then during the actual wedding on the show, I come out and reveal that Stephanie can't marry Test because she's already married to me."

Once again silence descended upon the room before Vince let out a loud guffaw of….something. Excitement most likely. "This is great! I love it! Stick around after the meeting so we can hash this out, okay? You Hunter and Steph as well. We need to sort this thing out. Great, all right, moving on….."

Her father continued talking away but it was all background noise to Stephanie at this stage. After hearing Hunter's plan, she was positively giddy with excitement. She was now set to work a storyline with the fastest rising star in the company and it was going to be big, she could just feel it. With a searing smile on her face, she lifted her head and caught a familiar gaze. Hunter was staring at her again and he wore a matching grin. He was excited too, excited to be working with her. He had actually sat down and thought of a way to include her in this storyline, to put her character to use. He wasn't afraid and it truly meant the world to her. As she shyly dipped her head and her cheeks began to burn once again, suddenly she didn't feel so invisible.


	4. Truth Or Dare

Truth or Dare

The group of friends watched with equal expressions of horror and interest as the unfortunate man gripped the glass tight in his hand. He paused for a moment before chugging the horrible liquid down his throat. Shocked gasps from the females in the group and amused laughter from the males filled the previously anxious atmosphere in the room. Almost a minute later and the glass was set back down again, the man's face beginning to turn green.

"He's gonna be sick," Ethan muttered.

"Nah, he'll keep it down," Paul replied. "Come on, Andy, keep it down!"

Five pairs of eyes waited with baited breath, half of them expecting the fat, oil and grease their friend Andy had just consumed to come hurtling back out again while the other half had faith that he would hold true to the dare and complete the task.

"That," Andy groaned as he plopped back down into his seat, "was the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life and I fucking hate all of you."

He was greeted with rambunctious laughter in response. "But since it's my turn, I choose…" His eyes slowly travelled around the room, taking in each inhabitant as they moved. He could ask Ethan but he'd already been. He could ask one of the girls, hell, he _should_ ask Stephanie since this was her dare in the first place the fucking sick bitch! Maybe Emma or Courtney but they had both gone already too. The wheels in his head began to turn. Paul hadn't been yet. Yeah, he'd ask, Paul. "PAUL! It's time, buddy. Truth or dare?"

Paul squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow as if he was thinking real hard about the question before his lips upturned into a wicked grin. "Dare, of course. Although if any of you ask me to drink a glass of fat I change my answer to truth so don't even think about it!" Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ethan and Stephanie exchanging words, angry words, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't know why they bothered to be honest. They were never happy and quite frankly, Ethan treated her like shit. Many times he had been Stephanie's shoulder to cry on after one of Ethan's frequent fuck ups. It was becoming harder and harder for him to ignore it and act like he was fine with everything because he wasn't. It was also becoming harder and harder for him to ignore his feelings when it came to Stephanie. He was pretty darn certain he had them and strong ones at that. Their eyes caught across the room and he offered her a small smile. She returned the gesture until her entire face turned wooden and her head snapped in the direction of Andy sitting on the chair adjacent to her. In confusion, Paul turned to find his friend looking at him with a shit eating grin on his face and he had no idea in the world why.

"Fuck no!" Ethan cried as he shot out of his seat. The atmosphere in the room quickly turned sour.

"How about yes?" Andy replied. "Paul asked for a dare and this is his dare. Whether he accepts or not is up to him." He shared a knowing glance with Emma. The two of them were under the impression that Stephanie and Paul were a lot closer than they were letting on. For Andy this was the perfect payback for Stephanie making him drink that fucking glass of fat.

"What's going on, I missed it?"

Courtney couldn't prevent the smile on her face as she filled Paul in. "Andy dared you to make out with Stephanie and Ethan objects."

"What!" Paul cried in shock. What the hell type of dare was that! Make out with a girl while her boyfriend sat there and watched? "Are you fucking crazy, man? I can't do that."

"So you're saying no to the dare then? I'm disappointed, Paul. I thought you had bigger balls than that," Andy teased simply loving stirring the pot the way he was. Ethan was a dick head anyway. He wasn't part of their circle of friends. He didn't give a shit if he was offended. Stephanie deserved so much better than him yet they all tolerated the bastard because they were together. Besides the fact that he suspected there was something going on between his two friends, he'd love nothing more for Paul and Steph to make out in front of Ethan just to see the look on the fucker's face.

Ethan's face began to turn red with anger. "Where the fuck do you get off, asshole? This isn't about how big his balls are….."

"Could you guys please stop talking about my balls? This is awkward enough as it is, thanks," Paul interjected with his head in his hand. It looked like he was going to have to break up a fist fight any second now.

Emma, Courtney and Paul watched as Andy and Ethan continued to argue, their words growing harsher by the second until the entire room was taken aback by what happened next.

Paul was initially stunned when he felt a pair of lips meld with his. It took him all of a second to realize that Stephanie had just got out of her chair, walked over to him and started kissing him like they were the only two people in the room. Fuck everybody else. He wanted this and he didn't care who knew or saw. His hand cupped her face and angled her head while his tongue slid into her mouth. They duelled endlessly together, bodies heaving and tongues winding until they could no longer breathe and were forced to pull apart.

Stephanie lightly tugged at his lower lip, giving him one final peck before smiling at him, her eyes shining brightly, and walking back to her seat. "Who's next?"


	5. Quote

What? Afraid to fight me now or are you finally figuring out that you love me?

Hunter Helmsley smirked at the woman pacing the floor in front of him. She was mad as hell and he found it highly amusing.

"You have no right to do what you're doing!"

"No? That's funny because if I remember correctly, we're married. Daddy is gone, your brother is gone and _we_ are running this show. Key word, WE," he shot back.

"Yes, and the agreement was that we would do this together. Now you're making over the top rope bra and panties matches, you're assaulting everybody you get your hands on, you're embarrassing anybody that ever crossed you and you're doing it all without my permission," Stephanie yelled in frustration. The only reason he was in this position was because of her and her last name. How dare he think he can run riot without consulting her first.

His face screwed up and he took a step closer, getting into her face. "I don't need your permission to do shit, princess. You're my wife. I held up my end of the bargain by driving the old man outta here. Now it's your turn to hold up yours and help me get back the WWF championship."

"You think you're some big shot now is that it? Don't make me laugh. The fact is, without me you'd probably be lying in a hospital bed by now at the hands of my father."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Hunter murmured into her ear, letting his hands briefly run over her hips. He had to admit, seeing her all riled up never failed to turn him on. She was the fieriest woman he had ever seen. The change between the woman before him now and the almost pious Stephanie McMahon the world had been subjected to just a few months ago was ridiculous. The low moan that escaped from her lips brought a small smile to his face. They went through this routine nearly every other day now. He would do something, she would get pissed, they would argue and then they'd fuck like it was their last day on earth. If it were up to him he'd rather go without all this verbal foreplay and get straight to the fucking.

Stephanie took a moment to let his words wash over her before pushing him away. She wasn't about to let him off the hook just because she wanted in his pants. God knows it was all she ever thought about lately. Somewhere between wanting to screw her father and destroy her family, she'd ended up screwing her '_husband'_ and potentially destroying herself in the process. Because whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was starting to develop feelings for him. His deviousness, his cunning and his outright evilness was so attractive to her. And he wanted to rule this company with an iron fist, just like she did. He wanted to be WWF Champion, he wanted to end careers, he wanted to embarrass people for his own amusement, he wanted to beat the shit out of Test just because he could and so did she. That's why she approached him with this whole marriage charade in the first place. Because she knew he was the only man heartless enough to go through with such a plot. Shame on her for thinking that he actually might want to include her in the decision making along the way. That's why she got so upset when he did things on his own, because she wanted to be part of it. She wanted to do it _with_ him.

"Because we both know I'd fuck daddies shit up harder than I fuck you, sweetheart."

His words overwhelmed her and she lashed out in rage, slapping him viciously across the face with a force that surprised even her. His eyes glinted oh so dangerously, with a hint of sick amusement shining through from behind the danger and she moved to slap him again but he caught her arm, gripping it tightly and staring a hole right through her. His lip curled into a snarl as they stared at each other, his face drawing closer. She tried to get her arm free and was surprised when he basically threw it back at her. She wanted to slap him again but something in his expression was stopping her. His brown orbs had changed from dark and dangerous to playful and teasing. He was laughing at her.

Hunter ignored the stinging pain in his cheek and actually offered it to her, his head tilting ever so slightly. He'd be damned if she didn't pack a punch. "Go on, Steph. Free shot. You wanna hit me again? Come on."

She simply stared at him, not knowing what to do. He was crazy. His face was glowing red and he wanted her to do it again. All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to push him back on to the bed and make him suffer the only way she knew how. That cocky smirk was driving her insane.

After a whole minute passed where nothing happened, Hunter faced her head on and closed the distance between them, his lips dropping to her neck. "What? Afraid to fight me now or are you finally figuring out that you love me?" he hushed against her throat. Her head snapped back but he immediately pulled her lips to his, kissing her possessively. It took a second before she began to respond, her tongue stealing into his mouth as she pushed him towards the bed.

"I don't love you," she lied, shoving him on to the mattress and straddling his lap.

Hunter sat up and caressed her face gently, his thumb running over her bottom lip. His expression changed again, this time soft and delicate as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't love you either," he lied right back.


End file.
